


Holiday Celebrations

by Tamahariel



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, domestic Fenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamahariel/pseuds/Tamahariel





	Holiday Celebrations

Holidays and celebrations aren’t measured in how much food your table boasts or how fine the spirits you serve are. It isn’t about the decorations on the walls and fireplaces, nestled in between fine cutlery and wrapped securely around fingers, wrists and throats, sparkling and shimmering to the golden light of candles and fireplaces. Those are all nice every once in a while, but the true joy isn’t in the valuables you keep, but the company. 

The stone of his floor may be cracked, damp and cold from drafts and leaks, the roof patched in more than one place and in need of yet more. The decorations that once proudly displayed the wealth of the now empty halls and parlors may have been left to decay, wasted and haunting in too still silence, but at the heart of this wrecked house there was warmth. 

Flames reflecting golden light in the hair of his mage, amber eyes bright and alive even though quieted with sleepy contentment. Hairy shins and knobby knees, a stubbled cheek rasping against naked skin on a bared shoulder. An arm nestled around his, broad palm with a freckled top loosely enveloped by an albeit smaller, more scarred and calloused hand. 

Neither man was a model for their role, Fenris as a host and Anders as his guest; both too sloppy, indecent in their dress and casual in their speech. It did not matter, not where prying eyes wouldn’t linger and where the only judges were themselves. And though many things lay between them, judgement was not one. 

The two men, survivors of their past chains, were currently in possession of no greater valuables than a rough quilt around their shoulders, a shared bottle of wine and the pleasantry of each others company. A world dependent on material value might pity them, but surrounded by warmth and mutual affection, Fenris thought them rich.


End file.
